Trailers from Barney's Super Singing Circus 2001 VHS (2003 Reprint)
Here are the commercials of Barney, Bob The Builder, Kipper, Angelina Ballerina and The Wiggles from the 2001 VHS (2003's Reprint) re-release of Barney's Super Singing Circus (this VHS actually is from 2001, 2003 while the case and label says 2001, 2003 and has the HIT Entertainment logo, so I'm guessing that was real, this tape has the Barney VHS opening and closings) But aside from that is very rare and hard to find. Commercials # Bob the Builder: The Knights of Fix a Lot # Angelina Ballerina: The Lucky Penny # The Wiggles: Magical Adventure - A Wiggly Movie # Kipper: Playtime # Barney’s Christmas Star # Barney Fan Club Promo Plot When Emily announces that she can't go to the circus on Saturday because of her family's vacation, Barney and his friends put one on. Barney plays ringmaster, while the children perform in many different acts. Meanwhile, BJ waits for his cannon to arrive, but when it turns out to be too small, Scooter McNutty is the one who gets shot out. Songs #Barney Theme Song #Animal Fair #Puttin' on a Show #When the Circus Comes to Town #The Marching Song #The Rainbow Song #Laugh with Me! #Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? #Brushing My Teeth #The Squirrel on the Flying Trapeze #Yankee Doodle #The Exercise Song #Me and My Teddy #When the Circus Comes to Town (Reprise) #I Love You Gallery See the gallery of releases and film schedule Television Airings *This video aired on Disney Channel from May 16, 2001 until December 31, 2010. *This video aired on PBS from September 8th, 2001 until April 19th, 2003. *This special aired on PBS Kids from September 2, 2002 until September 16, 2007. *This video aired on Playhouse Disney from December 24, 2001 until October 12th 2007. *This video also aired on Sprout in January 2007 until November 2008. *This video also aired on Disney Junior from November 7, 2011 until December 16, 2018. *This video also aired on NBC from January 2006 until Ending of Early December 31, 2007. *This video also aired on Nickelodeon in 2002 until December 2018. *This video also aired on NBC from January 2006 until Ending of Early December 31, 2007. *This special also aired on Time Warner Cable Kids from July 18, 2011 until December 31, 2014. *This special also aired on Treehouse TV from September 6, 2004 to May 16, 2019. *This special also aired on Time Warner Jr. (formerly named as "Time Warner Cable Kids") from 2019. *This special also aired on ABC in August 2008 until May 5, 2017. *This video also aired on Encore Family The Only appearances in October 31, 2019. Trivia *This video marked: **The first home video Barney is voiced by Tim Devers alone. *This video was originally called "Super-Dee-Duper Circus". *The production for this video took place from August 9-20, 1999. *The title card calls "Super Singing Circus", even though this video is called "Barney's Super Singing Circus". *Kristen returns in this video after being absent for almost a year, since Barney's Night Before Christmas. *David Voss played one of the clowns and The Teddy Bear. This is also another time he portrayed a character. *The third verse to "Me and My Teddy" wasn't used because this song was shortened, most likely in an attempt to save time. Category:Trailers from VHS and DVDs Category:Trailers from Barney Season 6 VHS Category:Trailers from VHS Category:Trailers from Lyrick Studios/HIT Entertainment VHS and DVDs Category:Trailers from Lyrick Studios/HIT Entertainment VHS Category:Trailers from Barney 2003 VHS and DVDs Category:Trailers from Barney 2003 VHS